Heart of the Soul
by Roisin Dubh Memoires
Summary: YamiAnzu A terrible evil has been unleashed. Yugi and the rest of the gang have to fight it :p Hazaa! Yami has a son! And he has the Millenium Scale too? R&R please. Chapter 7 is up :D:D
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my first Yu-gi-oh! Fanfic. Take some pity on me ^_^' . I haven't written anything in a LONG time -_-. Please leave comments and review! That way I'll know how to improve my story and make it less confusing ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! And any of the characters, etc. . I guess I own Yamuki and any other OCs I may make :p No money was made as I am a college-student-to-be and have nothing save two fish ^_^ . Yu-gi-oh belongs to 4Kids and the guy who originally made Yu-gi-oh I can't remember his name -_-')  
  
***************  
  
Night didn't come quickly in the city of Thebes, Egypt. Yamuki reminded himself why he had stayed out so late. Sweat ran down his forehead as he raced home. He darted in and out of alleyways until the buildings became further and further a part. He slowed his pace a bit now realizing that there was no need to use up so much energy. Soon he came upon a small hutlike building, made of sand and stone. He opened the door. "Woo. That was close." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and removed his sandles. He perked his head up as the quick sound of footsteps moved towards him. "Uh oh...." His words trailed off as he came face to face with a middle-aged (and beautiful) looking woman whose hands were now placed on her hips.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mother." He anxiously laughed and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture.  
  
She tapped her foot. "Late? LATE?! Yamuki Ahmosumi Mazaki, you are more than late! Do you know how long I've been waiting here worrying about you?" She let out a hiccupped sigh and walked up to her son. Tears started to leak from her eyes.  
  
"M-Mother, are you alright?", Yamuki hesitantly stated. His mother wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close to her body. "Mother?", he asked again. No response. Then, he heard sniffling and felt slight racks of sobs going through his mother's body.  
  
Yamuki wrapped his arms around his mother's small frame, hoping it would ease whatever pain that caused such a mood change. Slowly, the soft sobbing stopped. "I'm sorry too, Yamuki." She lifted her face up to gaze into her taller son's eyes seeing the concern in them.  
  
"I'm just . . . afraid. Whenever I can't watch you, I feel as if you're going to be taken away from me, just as your father was."  
  
Yamuki's eyes half-closed, now too filled with emotion, but not of sadness. It was of anger. Anger that his father had left them, left "him". He had grown up without a father. Now in his teens, it was still hard to think about.  
  
"Yamuki, are you -".  
  
Yamuki shook his head and put on a false smile. "I'm alright, Mother."  
  
His mother's cerulean blue eyes looked deep into his own blue ones and he could almost feel her pushing onto his mind to find out whether he was telling the truth or not. His body went stiff under that gaze. It was one of the only things that his mother had ever been able to spook him with whenever she felt something was up.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Yamuki felt her arms go slack as she came out of the hug. He took a step back and bowed his head slightly, feeling quite embarassed.  
  
She let out another sigh. "Supper's ready and it's on the table. I've already eaten, so I guess. . . " Her voice trailed off.  
  
"That's alright, I'll just take it to my room." Yamuki brushed passed his startled mother and over to the kitchen. Gathering up his plate, he didn't waste anytime going to his room.  
  
******  
  
On his bed, Yamuki was laying down and gazing at the ceiling. Small blonde- brown tendrils of hair brushed over his forehead as the rest of his reddish- dark brown/black hair spalyed accross his pillow. In his hand he held a card. Not just any card, but a powerful and rare (very rare mind you) dragon monster card.  
  
Yamuki's eyes glittered when he stared at the dragon's golden eyes. He looked over every area of the card almost as if he were memorizing it. He turned his head away from the card and groaned. //How will I ever get out of here. I love my mother and all, but, I've felt myself being drawn away from here. My future is calling me. I know it's not here . . .//  
  
"Damned!", he hissed a loud. "Why can't I just do what I want to do for a change?"  
  
He rolled over onto his side. He remembered his mother's strict rules about visiting the outside world. They lived in a remote hut on the outskirts of Thebes. As a child, he hadn't been allowed to do much as his mother worried about his safety. She would always remind him of the 'dangerous people out there' and what they would do with such a 'special child'.  
  
He frowned at that statement. //Special? What's so special about me? Some kid that practically has no one save his mother, a dead father, and some card? Nothing special there.//  
  
Then, he looked upwards and glanced at a photo frame. Inside the photo contained his smiling mother and himself as a baby. //Then again . . . I do have a mother.//  
  
There came a knock at his door. "Come in."  
  
A brown-haired head poked through the door. Then, she fully came in. "I thought you might want to talk."  
  
Yamuki's eyes widened slightly and he sat up. "About what?"  
  
Anzu's eyes glanced downwards then came up to meet his. "About your father, Yamuki."  
  
Yamuki turned his head away and laughed gruffly. "What would I want to know about him?" He tried to hide the emotion laced in his voice.  
  
"Yamuki . . ." Anzu crossed the distance between them and tentatively threaded her hand through her son's multi-colored hair. "You look so much like him. The man I loved and still love-"  
  
Yamuki lifted his arm and brushed her hand a side. "I want nothing to do with him. Nothing!" He stood up. "I hate him!" Yamuki's hands were now clenched into fists. "I hate him..." This time he said it with much more venom in his words.  
  
Anzu gazed in horror at her son. Tears ran down her cheeks. Turning on heel, she ran from the room.  
  
"I hate him." This time, only the walls were listening to him.  
  
*****  
  
Yamuki rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was sprawled accross the bed with the covers both on the bed and on the floor. He moaned as his eyes were filled with the burning sensation of crying. He remembered his fight with his mother. "Mother." He sobbed. He placed his head in between his hands. "What have I done?"  
  
A loud bang disrupted him from his thoughts. "Mother!"  
  
He jumped off the bed, threw open his door and dashed to his mother's room. He turned the handle and went inside. A cold metal object was thrust to his forehead. "Stop right there, porcupine."  
  
Yamuki obeyed as his eyes darted around the room searching for his mother. "Come here."  
  
A rough hand pushed him forwards. "Your precious mother is right here. Now, give us what we want and we might be willing to spare one of your pathetic lives."  
  
"How dare you!" Yamuki spat.  
  
The gun pushed harder against his temple and he winced. "Tut-tut. Such an attitude. Now, give us the God card, punk!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He heard a click.  
  
"Stop messing with us, kid.", another voice sad from accross the room, "one wrong move and the pretty lady here gets her head blown sky high."  
  
Yamuki focused on his mother. She was tied up and apparently had been beaten. He felt the anger surge inside him.  
  
"I'll give you to three to tell us where it is. One. . . two . . . thr-"  
  
The hitman's voice was cut off as a bright light filled the room. "What the?" the other hitman whispered a loud. Both men found themselves frozen in place. The gun against Yamuki's head clattered to the floor.  
  
A brown figured man materialized. His bronze skin getting a ghastly glow as the ankh-shaped object on his chest emanated the light source. Yamuki gasped in amazement.  
  
"My prince, I've been expecting to see you."  
  
Just then more men rushed into the room. "Get him!" One shouted. Shadi was just about to freeze them too when he felt an evil aura enter the room, keeping him firmly placed where he was. He and Yamuki could only watch in horror as the gun that had been firstly used to frighten Yamuki was now directly pointed at Anzu. "Mother!" Yamuki shouted, the fear threatening to overcome him.  
  
A shot rang out and Anzu slumped to the floor. "Mother!"  
  
*******  
  
When Yamuki awoke, he found himself in a strange looking room. The walls were made of brick not sand and the floor was smooth not rough.  
  
"So, you have finally awoken, my prince."  
  
Yamuki shot straight up. "Where is my mother?! What have you done to her?! Answer me!"  
  
Shadi's eye closed and he respectfully bowed. "She is no longer of this world, my prince. I am truly sorry."  
  
"N-no. She can't be . . . she can't be dead!" Yamuki felt his heart lurch. //She couldn't be! She just couldn't!//. Anger and sadness beated through him as his mouth curled into a snarl.  
  
Shadi looked at his prince once again. "You dropped this on our way out." He handed the young one a golden necklace in a heart shaped pattern. Yamuki took it and put it into his pocket.  
  
"I'm sorry about her. It could not have been changed. Destiny was fated to cause this and caused it it did. My prince, a great evil has been unleashed upon this world. As the next ruler in line, you are expected to defeat this evil just like your father before you."  
  
"I want nothing to do with him."  
  
Shadi laid a hand on Yamuki's shoulder. "You have no choice in the matter, my pharaoh. It is destined for you to do this." With that, he handed him two other artifacts. "You'll be needing these."  
  
Shadi then disappeared from sight and Yamuki felt the world swirl around him. "Wait!" he cried.  
  
The room he was in changed to a street. Yamuki felt himself lost. He felt he was no longer in Egypt as he looked upwards at a sign that said "Welcome to Domino City." 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back :D *looks around and sees only one review* *starts to cry* *sniffle* If you could review that'll be great ^_^ Then I know I don't suck at writing *evil laughter* Anyways, I'm adding another chapter so here we go ^_^  
  
*A/n:* I have a link to a pic I made of Yamuki :D  
  
Just copy and paste the link ^_^  
  
And thank you to nextgenficwriter for the review :D!  
  
On with the story! *marches forwards* *Disclaimer is the same as the last time. I don't own Yu-gi-oh! _-_  
  
I almost forgot O.O //blah// means a person's inner thoughts. I think it was confusing because I didn't mention that before *sweatdrops* *********  
  
Yamuki wondered the streets of Domino with hands in his pockets. //Mother, No!!//The images of his mother's death repeated in his mind. He kicked a can he found along the street. Yamuki closed his eyes in anger. "Now, what am I going to do?" Still kicking the can (and not watching were he was going), he ran into a pole. He muttered a variety of curses on the cement sidewalk. Yamuki got up and rubbed his backside. "Ah!! For the love of-". A giggle interrupted him. "Huh?" He pursed his lips and looked upwards.  
  
What he saw he didn't expect at all. He blinked in surprise. The girl continued to laugh. Yamuki drew his eyebrows down. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Sorry there, Sweetheart.", she continued to snicker, "I can't help it."  
  
Yamuki glared at her. The woman raised her arms. "Wo there. I didn't mean anything personal. You sure are cute though." Yamuki continued to glare. The woman raised an eyebrow at him and flicked a stray strand of blonde hair from her face. "I don't have time for this, lady." Yamuki straightened himself and walked the opposite direction from the woman. "Hey! You can't just do that!" She growled. //Men sometimes//. Mai ran after the young man.  
  
"Wait! Damnit, get back here!" She breathed as she jogged to catch up to Yamuki's long strides. Seeing as her shouting wasn't getting any attention, she threw her purse at his head. It hit him squarely in the neck. Mai grinned. //Direct hit!// Yamuki's eyes widened at the impact and he fell straight on his face. He landed with an "Umff".  
  
Mai slowed down to a walk and met up with him. She reached down and took her purse with a smug smirk on her face. Yamuki raised his head. "What did you do that for?!" Mai reached down and offered him a hand. "Save any remaining decency you have and get up."  
  
Yamuki complied and stood. Mai placed her hands on her hips. "Now, to my question . . .", she paused, "do I know you?" Yamuki could only stare in response. Mai waved a hand infront of his eyes. "Earth to klutz, you awake in there?" He shrugged. "I don't know who you are talking about."  
  
Mai looked at him more closely. "You do look like someone!" Her face become one of shock. //Yugi//. "You look like . . . Yugi."  
  
Yamuki's eyes seemed to come alive. //What's going on here?// Mai thought. //He looks like Yugi, yet, there's something else.// "You a relative or something to him?" Yamuki shrugged though there was something else behind his action. //There's definitely something else going on here. He seems 'out of it'. There has to be a reason to his distress.//  
  
Suddenly, Yamuki felt an arm loop around his own. "You're coming with me. I'm going to find the bottom of this and you're going to help me." Before he could even utter a word, Mai was dragging him down the street.  
  
*******  
  
Yamuki looked around Mai's apartment in slight awe. There were pictures of several Duel Monsters throughout the apartment. Harpies, Amazon warriors, etc . . The list went on. Yamuki walked around, taking in the soft colors of the walls, the strange fabric underneath his now naked feet. . . "Make yourself at home.", Mai's voice echoed from the bathroom, "there's a fridge and food."  
  
Yamuki simply took a seat on the love seat and waited for Mai's return. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom feeling better to be freshened up. Smiling, she walked over to Yamuki and took a seat beside him. She felt Yamuki's nervousness, as if he'd never seen this 'world' before. She decided to strike somewhat of a conversation. "So, are you related to Yugi Motou?" Yamuki shook his head in a no response. Mai sighed. "Ok then, sweetheart." She lowered her eyes from him, feeling his emotions off in ways. //He really isn't liking this. I wondered what caused this cute young man to become so distant? Like me?//  
  
Mai stared downwards and foldered her hands in her lap. "My name . . . is Yamuki Mazaki."  
  
Hehehehe... Me evil ^_^ REVIEW :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!! 6 reviews!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Thank you ^_________^ Here's the next chapter :D  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I don't know what Mai's name in the Japanese version is, so, it'll remain Mai ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I just own a couple of bishies in a bin :3 . *laughs evilly*  
  
******  
  
Upstairs in the game shop, the gang was seated around in Yugi's bedroom. Jounouchi and Yugi were currently in a match while Honda, and Shizuka were watching.  
  
"C'mon, Yugi!" Honda shouted trying to encourage his friend on.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Honda.", Jounouchi muttered as Yugi was making his next move, "It's nice to see you have so much faith in me."  
  
As Yugi laid down his card, the room fell silent. Jounouchi let out a yell. "I can't believe it!". He knocked his head on the bed. He raised his arm and shook his fist. "I was this close to winning! THIS CLOSE!!"  
  
Yugi formed a sweatdrop and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "It's ok, Jo." He patted his friends back with caution. He knew that in extreme cases, one had to tread on eggshells whenever Jonounchi was put through a heated battle.  
  
Jonounchi mumbled through the blanket. "Um... alright then." Yugi blankly responded.  
  
Shizuka, with tears coming down her cheeks, rushed up to her brother and hugged him from behind. "Oh, Jonounchi!"  
  
Jono peered up from the blanket and turned to give his sister a weird look then blantly hugged her.  
  
Honda looked on with jealousy and puppy dog eyes wishing that he was the one being hugged by Shizuka than her brother. And for Yugi? He was just staring and watching the whole scene while shaking his head.  
  
Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Yugi said to practically no one. He raced off down the stairs and off towards the door.  
  
********  
  
Outside the door, Anzu was waiting. She patiently straightened out her dress and her hair while hopefully someone came to the door. On cue, Yugi had opened the door and was now looking at her pleasantly, a smile on his face. "Anzu! Come on in!" He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs before she even had time to greet him back.  
  
He led her to his room. "Yugi, slow down!" Anzu panted as she came within an arm's length of the door. Yugi finally let go of her hand as she used the other to steady herself on the door. Yugi blushed. "Sorry, Anzu. It's just . . . I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Anzu felt her face redden as well. "Same here, Yugi."  
  
"Hey, Anzu's here!" Honda shouted to Jonounchi and Shizuka.  
  
"Anzu's here?!", Jono asked incredulously. He leapt up from the bed, bounded across the room, and gave Anzu a bear hug.  
  
Shizuka ran over to Anzu as well. "It's good to see you again!" She noticed though no reply coming from Anzu as she was starting to go blue in the face. "Um, Jono?", she cautiously poked her brother, "I think she can't breathe."  
  
Jono looked up at a blue-faced Anzu in his arms and he let go of her causing the young woman to fall to the ground choking. Slowly, her lungs were able to take in oxygen and her breathing returned to normal. She stood up, looked at Jono, and batted him on the head with her fist. Jono let out a whimper of pain.  
  
Honda couldn't help but laugh at Jono as he now took Anzu's place on the floor while his hands clutched his head in agony.  
  
Anzu held a triumphant look on her face. She walked over to Yugi's bed and took as seat. "So, Anzu, how was the dance academy in New York?" Honda asked while trying to get a decent conversation going.  
  
Yugi followed Anzu over to the bed and sat next to her. "It was great! I've never seen so many different places and people!" Her eyes held a dreamy look as she spoke. "I made really good marks there." Her eyes then became slightly sad. "I really missed you all. That made it hard."  
  
Yugi smiled. "You're here now though for Christmas break."  
  
Anzu nodded in agreement. "Yup, I'm here for a few weeks. Now we can catch up on everything I've missed."  
  
Honda grinned at Anzu. "Well, it all started just before you got here. Jono was battling Yugi. It was a tough battle too, but you know Yugi. He'll always pull through in the end. . ."  
  
(A/n: Yugi's friends have gone home and he's by himself brooding.)  
  
Yugi held the puzzle out infront of him while he laid in his bed thinking about Anzu's visit and her being able to stay for the winter holidays. He thought hard about Anzu. He should have been ecstatic about her being able to stay while she had been so busy taking school over in New York to continue her dream of being a dancer. But, surprisingly, he wasn't. He still wasn't used to the fact that she had left in such a hurry to go to New York. It had taken everyone by surprise when she came to her regular school with excitement and joy plastered on her face about going to New York.  
  
He had been happy for her, but he regretted her decision. He should be happy for her, but then why was his heart telling him it was wrong? He let out an anguished sigh. This wasn't working for him.  
  
Just as he was thinking of what next he should do, a very familiar light appeared from his puzzle, indicating the ancient spirit had exited.  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi?" The deep voice of his darker half cut through his wrecked train of thought. "Hm? Oh, nothing much Yami."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at his partner's remark. "You seem troubled. Is this stemming from Anzu?"  
  
Yugi turned his face away from Yami and nodded slightly. Yami looked at Yugi in slight concern. "It seems more than nothing to me, Yugi. This is clearly stressing you. Do you want to talk?"  
  
Yugi shook his head angrily. "Yami, I don't understand! I should be happy for Anzu! And her I am moping about her." He looked up at Yami, finally eyes meeting eyes. "I feel . . .", his voice trailed off.  
  
"Like something bad has just happened?", Yami continued for him. Yami crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I have felt it as well, Yugi. Something indeed has happened and I feel the consequences will be grave.  
  
Yugi gasped and widened his eyes. "Does it have something to do with Anzu?"  
  
Yami gritted his teeth. "She may very be the consequence, Yugi."  
  
Oy! Long chapter O.O . Next time, I'll add some Yamuki and friends. I felt I neglected Yugi and co., so, there they are :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Review responses :D The chapter is below so just scroll down :D  
  
prodigy-angel-x   
  
*smile* i like the flow you have to this story. keep it up kiddo.   
  
Embient: *Blushing* Thank you!! I love your stories :D   
  
CrissyKitty   
  
so is this some kind of flashbacks or is the guy went back in time?   
  
Embient: Um... *lets loose a spoiler* He 'time travels' back to the past, but I'm not saying anymore :p Thank you for reviewing :D  
  
Racegirl   
  
You update. I am so happy. Will you read my story?   
  
Embient: Me happy too :D:D:D And, I read your story and I left a review :D Keep it up ;)  
  
fazy   
  
YAY! chapter 3! Thanx! *muack* Outta curiosity, is der really an egyptian anzu or is it an AU? (if there isnt, ken i link Kiss Me Quick to Heart of the Soul?) Pls update!   
  
Embient: I loved the end for 'Kiss Me Quick'. :D *dreamy look* I'll be sure to leave a review   
  
:D:D:D:DD  
  
nextgenficwriter   
  
yeah its getting better. Keep it up!   
  
Embient: Thanks :D:D:D  
  
nextgenficwriter 2003-11-08 2 Signed   
  
Hey keep it up!!  
  
reivie mine!   
  
Embient: Update soon :D I left a review ;)  
  
fazy 2003-11-07 2 Signed   
  
hey embient! Great fic! it's just so totally awesome, dude! (sorry bout the dude-ing. have just watched Finding Nemo for the erm...12th time since my bro brought the vcd home) Anyways. That was AWESOME. i love the idea! chaper 1 was great, really fantastic. It's a really novel idea. I'm still trying to get in sync with the events even after ch 2. continue pls!   
  
Embient: *laughs evilly* I think you should write another Yami/Anzu fic. Make it full of angst :D:D:D:D  
  
trefenwyd12   
  
good stuff!! please continue!!   
  
Embient: Yay! Thanks :D I'm continuing, don't worry ;)  
  
Ry-the Dark/Mystical Elf   
  
Update!NOW!   
  
Embient: *scrambles to update* I'm going! :D  
  
Racegirl   
  
Great story keep on it up.   
  
Embient: Thanks :D I will :D  
  
nextgenficwriter   
  
wow i like it alot!! is bakura gonna be in it? I saw the pic too and thats great  
  
Embient: He'll be sure as anything to be in here. He always seems to be able to wind his way into a fic *snickers* Just look at how many times people have thrown that Millennium Ring away and *WHAM* it comes back like a boomerang :D  
  
  
  
Thanks again, everyone! :D I just love reviews :D:D:D But I like reading stories more and writing, but I do love reviews! And I really appreciate it when someone does take the time to leave a comment ^_^ I don't pressure anybody about reviewing. I'm not writing this for the amount of reviews, but I am writing it out of my love of my crazy imagination :p *LOL* *imitates Spongebob with the Rainbow of Imagination*  
  
Um.... on with the story! :D:D:D::D:DD *I'm way too happy O.O*  
  
**********  
  
***At Mai's apartment*****  
  
"So, you're telling me that Anzu's your mom?" Yamuki winced at Mai's emphasis on 'mom'.  
  
He nodded. " I have no idea how I came to this place. I-I. . . " He clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"You're what, sweetheart?". Mai's eyes seemed to lose some of their surprise taken in by Yamuki's confession. It seemed to her this young man had been through some really rough (and recent) times. //Almost like a minature me.// She could tell now the relation he had with Anzu. At a fair distance away, he looked increduously like Yugi, yet now, Anzu's blood was clearly showing its strong presence. The color of his hair, his eyes . . . Yet, she seemed almost certain of his indistinguishable relation to Yugi. He hadn't said anything of the King of Games ... at least, not yet.   
  
"I lived in Egypt, Thebes to be precise. My mother was attacked." Yamuki's body tensed. "I ran to help her, but, I couldn't save her. And that's when I was confronted by 'him'."  
  
Mai blinked from confusion. "Who's him?"   
  
Yamuki shook his head. "No clue. He sent me here."  
  
Mai thought over his words. Was there something else he wasn't telling her? It sure felt like it.  
  
She waited further to see if he would respond anymore.  
  
He continued. "He did give me something." Yamuki lifted up a golden object strung around his neck. It looked like a Scale. Mai's eyes widened in fear. //Yugi has something like that! So did Marik, his sister, and the weird white haired guy. Bakura, wasn't it?//. Mai swallowed slowly. After all she had been through with Pegasus and Marik, surely this wasn't going to become . . . worse?  
  
"Do you need somewhere to stay?", Mai couldn't help but blurt out.   
  
Yamuki's faced reddened. //He's definitely Anzu's son.//. "Well, do you?", Mai repeated a bit impatiently. Yamuki shook his head in a 'no' response. "Well then, you're staying her-"  
  
"But, I couldn't!", Yamuki had interrupted. "I would be too much of a burden."  
  
Mai placed her hands over her hips and looked irritated. She walked over to Yamuki, leaned down, and jabbed one finely painted fingernail onto his nose. "Don't argue with this woman, hun." There was that emphasis again. Yamuki was frozen to the chair. "Good boy!" Mai smirked at him. That gave him a shiver. //Who IS this woman?!// Yamuki thought.  
  
"Well, hun, it's settled. Yer just lucky I have a spare bedroom."  
  
Yamuki sweatdropped. He wasn't surprised if she didn't have two or three more spare bedrooms to boot. He sighed. "Alright. Where's mine?"  
  
Mai's smile/smirk turned into a frown. //There's defintely more of his father in him than Anzu. . . Maybe he's related to that Kaiba kid.//  
  
Yamuki's face took a bored look. **A/n: remember the date Anzu had with Yami? And Mai came up to Anzu and she started to freak? Well, if you looked at Yami's bored expression, just picture that. LOL ;)*  
  
He wasn't expecting the woman to drag him down the hallway and into another room. "Here it is." She replied irritably.   
  
Yamuki straightened his clothes. "Thank you."  
  
Then, it looked as if Mai had been struck by lightening. "Damn! I'm going to be late for work!" She ran out of the room to grab her coat.  
  
"Wait!" Yamuki called.  
  
"What is it? I have to go, you know."  
  
"Could you please keep this a secret and not tell anybody? I have a feeling it would just make things more complicated."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! See ya later, hun!" With that, she was out the door leaving a terribly exhausted 'guest' behind.  
  
"Woman." Yamuki muttered. He turned around, went into his room, and shut the door.  
  
He looked at his new room. It was like the rest of the apartment, save for the pictures of harpies. The walls were painted a violet color while the bed was of a similar tone. There was a bathroom to his left and a closet to his right. With nothing else to do, the bed did seem certainly inviting. He tested the bed first with his finger. Poking at it and finding nothing uninviting about it, he laid down with a soft 'plop!'.   
  
The Scale around his neck gave an eerie glow. Yamuki's eyebrows knitted together. "That's strange for a golden hunk of junk to do." Puzzled, he propped himself upon one elbow and with his free arm, he lifted the Scale into view. "I certainly hope you're not the cause of all this trouble." Pang ran through him of his mother. His grip around the Scale tightened. The light seemed to take a blue color now. Tears slowly crept from his eyes. He didn't wipe them away. He just simply let them fall. Then, from his pocket, a card fell onto the floor.   
  
Yamuki turned his head slightly to the card. "I have no idea what either of these things are."  
  
He started to get angry. The Scale seemed to react to his sudden mood change, and unknown to Yamuki's eyes, one balance seemed to raise higher than the other as his rage increased. "This is all so stupid!" He tore the Scale off his neck and threw it to the carpetetd floor. "Curse you! Curse everyone!" He let out a shout of anger as he pounded his fists into the mattress. "Why?! Why?! WHY?!"   
  
The light changed to an ominous shade of crimson, much close to blood. On the floor, the Scale floated from the carpet and into the air. It now hovered above Yamuki's pounding body. The raising balance raised even further into the air as it's brother went even lower.  
  
A small, bloody feather appeared on the raised end and to whom knew of it's power, it signified certian peril. Everything outside became deathly quiet and now the only sound was Yamuki's crying onto the bed.   
  
A voice, a cold and dark voice whispered through the darkness. "If the heart is heavier than the feather, the soul is full of sin."  
  
This brought Yamuki to his senses. He stopped crying and was slowly getting control of himself when he heard the voice speak the same words again, this time much louder. "If the heart of heavier than the feather, the soul is full of sin!"  
  
Yamuki whipped around only to come face to face with the floating object. "What in the seven hells?!"  
  
Fear charged through his body. He could not move. The Scale moved towards him. The light changed an even deeper shade of red. It now hovered in front of his face. "If the heart is heavier than the feather-".  
  
"I get it!" Yamuki shouted. "Just-just stop!" At the sound of the voice, the Scale stopped at his command, then flew over his head and rested once again around his neck. The light slowly faded away. Yamuki panted heavily. //What is going on?!//   
  
Something told him to look to the floor. Where the empty card had fallen, a picture was forming on its surface. As he took a closer look, a right side up black crescent moon appeared. Then, straight down its middle, a two sided scythe. "Death?", Yamuki whispered.  
  
A face appeared onto the card and the 'death' signature faded leaving a man's face staring straight back at him. It was heard to make out, but the man definitely had slitted eyes.  
  
"Damn", was the last thing Yamuki muttered as he felt his life force drain from him as he fell onto the bed.  
  
**********  
  
***In Yugi's room****  
  
A scream ehcoed through the building as a young man was shaked from his nightmare.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi!?" Yami shook his partner, trying to get him to wake up. Yugi finally gave a gasp of breath, and leaped into Yami's arms, trembling with fear. "I-I felt it, Yami. That evil... tthat evil!". Yami just held Yugi as the young one started to cry.  
  
"I felt it too, Yugi."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "You don't understand! I 'saw' him!"  
  
Yami knitted his eyebrows together as he tensed. "Him! He was . . . so evil! And then. . . you were there, but you were different!"  
  
Yami's eyes widned. "That's impossible, Yugi! I can't go anywhere, you know that."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "It was you! Except . . . you had blue eyes. Blazing, blue eyes. . ." Yugi callapsed from exhaustion. "Yugi? Yugi!"  
  
Yami shook Yugi, but to no avail. //I need to find someone to help me . . .// His prayer's had been answered as the phone rang. "Hello?!" He practically shouted into the phone. "Yugi, it's me! It's Anzu! I'm coming over!"  
  
*************  
  
*drumroll* *brings in her bishie basket* I am quite pleased :D:D:D:D Review? Review? :D:D:D:D 


	5. Chapter 5

Oy... I find myself getting a bit confused writing this story. I try to add detail, yet, I feel as if when I put some in there's not enough or when to add it in O.o So, any suggestions would be nice ^^  
  
I'll respond to the reviews next chapter ^_^. Right now I don't have enough time, but, I would like to thank everyone again :)  
  
*********  
  
(A/n: It's nighttime, just to let you know :) I seem to forget to add in the times of day O.O)  
  
In the small dining room off behind the front of the building, Yugi sat in a small wooden chair while Yami was leaned up against the nearest wall watching Yugi's immobile form. The boy hadn't moved on his own since Yami had suggested going downstairs to wait for Anzu to arrive. By the looks of it, something had shaken Yugi to the very core. He didn't tell Yami much, only some inaudible mumbles (Yugi had spent most of the time since the 'nightmare' staring off into space with a frightful look in his eyes.), but Yami had managed to make out the 'Blue Eyes'. Yami wondered what the 'Blue Eyes' meant. Did it have to do with the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'? That wouldn't make much sense as to Seto Kaiba, who had long since thought of Yugi as a mere rival and competitor for the Duel Monsters Game, now thought of Yugi as a friend and ally. It didn't make any sense. . .   
  
  
  
Yami closed his eyes pensively. He didn't like to see Yugi in such a manner. After all they had been through, Yami was proud to not only call Yugi as a friend, but as a brother as well. They were, after all, kindred spirits.   
  
Yami opened as eyes as he sensed movement from the back door. It seemed Anzu had arrived. He walked toward Yugi and stopped shortly before where Yugi was seated and kneeled down to come face to face with his partner. "Yugi, Anzu's here. Aren't you going to welcome her in?".  
  
Yugi wrapped his arms around himself, slight tears forming in his violet eyes. Yami's own eyes softened. "Alright, I'll get it."  
  
Yami lifted himself onto his feet and quietly made his way to the door. Carefully, he opened the door and was greeted with a worried Anzu. He moved aside to let her in. "I'm sorry about coming so late." Anzu spoke solemnly. "I feared something was wrong, so, I felt I should come over."  
  
Yami couldn't help but smile as he watched the young woman twiddle her fingers and blush under his gaze. "I'm glad you came only I wish it had been for a better reason."  
  
Anzu smiled nervously. "So, where's Yugi?"   
  
Yami turned his head to the side. Anzu followed his gaze and found Yugi curled up on a chair. "Yugi!" Anzu yelled as she rushed to his side. "Yami, do you know where his Grampa his? Maybe he could help."  
  
Yami shook his head. "He's gone on an expedition with Rebecca's grandfather. He won't be back for a while." Yami walked to Anzu's side. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He was asleep and then he awoke. He seemed very frightened of something yet he won't tell me what it is."  
  
Anzu bit her lip as she thought about what he said. "Yugi, Yugi? It's Anzu."  
  
Yugi's eyes brightened. "Anzu?" His voice was hoarse.  
  
"Yugi!" Anzu hugged him as he said her name. "I was so worried!"   
  
Yugi gave a small smile and then blushed as he realized he was pressed up against her chest. "Uhh, Anzu?"   
  
Yet Anzu didn't hear him and hugged him a bit tighter. "Anzu?" He squeaked out. This time Anzu answered and she pulled back from him. "Sorry, Yugi."  
  
Yugi gave her a big smile. "It's ok. Thank you."   
  
Anzu blushed at Yugi's response. Maybe he was hinting at something? "I heard you had a nightmare. I came to help." She smiled back at him. "You know me. I'm always willing to help."  
  
"Yugi." Yugi turned to Yami and nodded slowly. "I'll tell you."   
  
Anzu pulled out another chair from the table and put it beside Yugi. She took a seat as Yugi explained his dream.  
  
"I can't explain it that well. I couldn't really see any images. I mostly 'felt' them."  
  
Anzu looked confused. "You 'felt' them?"   
  
Yugi nodded. "I felt . . . anger, hate. A powerful force. It felt very similar to when Pegasus took Grampa's soul and when we battled Marik on Kaiba's airship."  
  
Anzu shivered when she thought of both of the incidents. She too had felt the evil emotions emitted during the battles.   
  
Yami had been listening intently but Yugi had forgot to mention about the other part of his experience. "Yugi. When you awoke you shouted 'Blue Eyes'. Does this have something to do with Kaiba?"  
  
Anzu frowned. "Kaiba? What could 'he' be causing?"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "It wasn't Kaiba!"  
  
Both Yami and Anzu were a bit taken back by his frontful answer. "Then who?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "The only thing I was able to get a good picture of was of a man. And, he looked like . . . me and Yami."  
  
Anzu let out a gasp. "You? And Yami? How's that possible?! Did you see the future or something? Maybe it was you?"  
  
Yugi bit his lip. "It couldn't have been me or Yami. He had blue eyes. I have violet ones and so does Yami. And his hair was a bit different too. It was longer, the colors were a bit different, and it was smoother." Yugi ran his hand through his hair as a demonstration. "Both Yami and I have spikey hair. But the face is what startled me. It was identical."  
  
Yami's eyebrows knitted together. Just who was this imposter?   
  
Anzu looked confused. "I don't get this."  
  
"Neither do I." Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think, Yami?"  
  
"All I know is this person could be dangerous. When you had that nightmare, I too felt an evil presence enter this world. We should be on guard."  
  
*****************  
  
Yamuki distanced himself from the eerie card and Scale. He had put them both as far from his reach as possible. Just after having that experience with the golden object, the once empty card showed a face! If this kept up, he would die from shock before the night was out. He had passed out once, the next time he might not be so lucky.  
  
"Damn thing. You're both the causes of this mess."  
  
Yamuki sighed. "And I wish I knew what I was doing here."  
  
A light started to pulsate from the Scale and in tune with it, the card let out a light of it's own. Yamuki froze. "Damn things!"  
  
He rolled over onto the floor now having the bed and the rest of the room distanced from the light. Now though, the light, colored blue, was becoming even brighter than before. "Holy...." Yamuki's words were cut off as a brilliant and blinding light filled the room.  
  
Yamuki covered his eyes. "Ugh.." In just a few mere seconds, the light disappeared. "Thank the heavens." Yamuki muttered.  
  
"Heavens?" A baritone voice responded. "Damn."  
  
Yamuki felt himself being lifted from the floor. "You sure like to curse. I hope the other gods were right with me being sent to you." Yamuki lifted his head and came face to face with a Jackal headed man, garbed in 'very' expensive (and royal) Egyptian clothing. Yamuki felt the urge to scream only to have a clawed hand forced over his mouth. "And you sure aren't quiet either."  
  
Yamuki could only look on speechlessly. The man lifted him onto the bed and uncovered his mouth. The man then took a couple of steps backwards. His body started to morph and within seconds became more humanlike save for the claws. His attire was colored darkly yet his face was a mix between pale and tanned. He seemed to emante a glow and a powerful aura all mixed together. His hair was long and dark. It seemed to be colored navy and it was shoulder length. It curled along its lengths and seemed to sway with an invisible breeze. His stature was regel and proud. He seemed tall perhaps six feet and some inches over. The thing that startled Yamuki the most as he gazed over the godly figure he noticed the 'death' sin, burned upon the man's forehead. The last thing Yamuki looked at was the man's eyes. And as he looked into them, he swore he could have seen souls move in their blue/purple depths. The pupils were slitted and they seemed to grow wider and thinner without having to adjust to light. They too were glowing.  
  
"Perhaps I should introduce myself, young one." He paused as he made sure he had Yamuki's full attention. "In this realm, I have many names, yet you may call me Anubis."  
  
Anubis waited for Yamuki to respond . . . he didn't utter a word.  
  
"I'm a God, an Egyptian God." Still no response.  
  
"....I'm the Spirit of the Millennium Scale, the keeper of souls, the balance in this life and the next."  
  
Again no response. "And I'm going to be your partner." A very loud thump was heard has Yamuki fainted and fell to the floor.  
  
"That's a first. You'd think he'd scream before falling."  
  
****************   
  
Muwhahahahaha!!!!!!!! Now, to get my other ideas put together :D  
  
Did you like it? Review?? *whistles and taps on the review sign* :D:D 


	6. Chapter 6

Review Responses:  
  
ennovy   
  
i wuved it. Update!   
  
Embient: Thanks :D And I'm updating now :)  
  
Ry-the Dark/Mystical Elf 2003-11-24 3 Signed   
  
great so far, i was puzzling earlier todat  
  
What was the name of that fic wid dat boy that looks like yugi and Mai met him...  
  
thank hevens u reviwed my fic, glad u liked it. read rest.  
  
Embient: LOL. I'm like that all the time. I read so many fics and I forget them -_- The only way I know is to have every author on my 'Author Alert' list. It's very handy :D And doon't worry ;) I'll come to visit yours :D I'll know when you update :D  
  
Racegirl   
  
0.0 you already update that was fast or is it just me keeps on getting better   
  
Embient: Thanks :D *blush* Yeah, I figured I'd add another chapter in because I missed a week when I first started this fic :) I have a tendancy to start a story and not finish it, so, by getting used to updating every week, I won't neglect any more of my stories :)  
  
DustyFall   
  
LOL   
  
love the response of Yamuki... it's SO funny...  
  
please continue... i want to see what happens when Yamuki wakes up   
  
Embient: LOL. He seems to be going unconcious quite a lot, eh? Ah well. Who wouldn't black out at having a God appear in your bedroom. O.O  
  
fazy   
  
Whoa... cool. Plot build-up. But what the heck are the scales and what do they do? it seems like everyone's gone beserk over the scales; you cant imagine the number of fics where so-snd-so appers and get the scales! *grinz*  
  
oh, and sorry if i keep doing songfics for now. for some wierd reason or other, my head tells me that songsfics take less time to write than proper chapters so i can spare the time to write songfics but not proper chapters until my papers are done. Wierd, i know...  
  
yeah! keep it up, babe! More Yugi/Yami/Anzu pls! and oh, an image of Yami helpless before a shaking Yugi just made my day! *grinz*   
  
Embient: I know about the Millennium Scales O.O I guess since no one really owns them (I guess Shadi does o.O) that an author wouldn't hesitate to use them for a fic. I've desciribed why I've used them below the responses ^^  
  
And don't worry about the songfics :p They do take less time and I do them a lot, except, that I'm so very lazy I don't even finish them :D:p  
  
DustyFall   
  
hi  
  
quite exciting... hee hee... Yamuki staying with Mai... I like how Mai really stays in character...  
  
please continue...   
  
Embient: Hello to you too ^^ The reason I had Yamuki stay with Mai is they both seemed alike (personality wise), so, why not add them together? Plus, I had no other place to keep him :p And thanks ^^ I try to keep the characters 'in character' because if I don't, it's hard for me to get my characters to react with the other characters and discover more of their personalities. Kind of confusing ^_^'  
  
And I'll continue ^^ Thanks again! :D  
  
Racegirl   
  
Very nice keep it up   
  
Embient: Thanks! I will :D  
  
nextgenficwriter   
  
ALright cant wait for the next part!   
  
Embient: It's here! :D  
  
Blackcat46   
  
Great story!I love it.   
  
Embient: Thank you!:D ^^  
  
CrissyKitty   
  
lol! that's cool! anzu met her unborn son i wonder if yami will have that 'bore look' wen he finds out too? lol  
  
Embient: Yami might just have a more shocked look when he finds out about Yamuki :p But, I'm sure he'll have the same face :D *rubs hands together evilly* I'll add it in ;)  
  
Thanks! :D  
  
*************  
  
OK, I figured I give some idea about this very confusing fic :p I tend to start a story off without anything to base it upon because I find it easier to write. I can make up things as I go along ^^.   
  
I used the Millennium Scales because they don't really have an owner. Shadi is guarding them, but he's never really used them (I didn't see him use the Scales yet, only the Millennium Key)  
  
The reason for using them in this fic is because I love Anubis!! :D I'm a real Discovery/TLC ditz or geek er whatever ^_^' I'm interested in a lot of Egyptian things, and I love the God Anubis the most. I even have a character of him :D Hence, Anubis in this fic.  
  
The Scales are a balance, sort of like when you weigh gold. On one scale you have one object and on the other scale you have another. In Egyptian mythology, Anubis is the keeper of the souls (he judges them with a scale and a feather) and he lets only certain souls to pass into the after-life. With the Scales, he'll measure a person's soul on one scale and on the other scale he'll have a feather. If a soul is found heavier than the feather, it's full of sin. Then, supposedly, a monster will arrive and devour that soul (the monster is supposed to be Amuut, (part hippo/ part lion/part crocodile).  
  
Voila! Any more questions? Feel free to ask ^^ Now, for story ^^  
  
****************  
  
Anubis sat on the bed, his aura swirling around him. The God waited patiently for his partner to awaken. He could've awoken the boy himself, but the mortal realm was not to be tampered with. Like most Gods, he never used his power unless it was an absolute must. There was already too many abusive cases with the use of power. Such an example was the Shadow Games. It was never meant to happen, but the dark sorcerers and other evil made it so with their obsessive thirst for power. Thus, a war had broken out and even with the Pharaoh putting an end to it, history repeated itself, and now dark forces were at battle again with light.  
  
Anubis sighed. He never would get a break from the tireless circle the light and dark always caused. Then again, he was the balance. He would never be able to see one point of view without the other one present.   
  
He straightened his claws and scratched his neck while muttering a small grunt of pleasure. He may be a God, but he didn't forget about other pleasures such as a simple back-scratch. He continued to scratch his neck until a small moan and stirring from the other side of the bed got his attention. He lowered his claws and turned his head to the boy's direction, his purple eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Awake, I see." Anubis stretched his neck to try and get a better look. The boy's hair was dischevelled. The once spikey hair was in a disarray with hair going in every direction.  
  
Yamuki crawled more onto the bed having fell halfway off the top. He rubbed his head and felt a new bump to his left, a welcoming present to his visit with the floor. "Muh?" He muttered in greeting to the stranger.  
  
Anubis snorted. "I said you were awake."  
  
Yamuki's eyes widened and he lost all sense of fatigue. "Y-you? You weren't a dream?! You're REAL?!" He wanted to bang his head against the wall. He was losing it!  
  
Anubis closed his eyes slowly. "I'm as real as this mortal realm can get, Yamuki. And I can assure you, I am no dream."  
  
Yamuki's face fell. "Great. My mother's dead, I get sent to 'who-knows-where', I get a Scale, and now a GOD?!" Yamuki laughed increduously. "Can this get any worse?" He flailed his arms in protest.   
  
"Actually, this stituation is about to get worse." Anubis shifted his body so he could look at Yamuki directly and not by an angle.  
  
"It seems you're causing someone a lot of trouble, to the extent of killing people and perhaps the future destruction of this   
  
world."  
  
Yamuki muttered a "Huh? Um, did I hear you correctly?"  
  
Anubis didn't even blink as his eyes flashed a warning to 'pay attention'. "I'm serious, Yamuki. Just like Pegasus and Marik, this person is even more eager to get his hands upon all seven items."  
  
"Just what are these 'items'? Are you taking about that weird disco light gold thing?" Yamuki pointed to the innocent looking scale.  
  
Anubis lifted one clawed finger and in an instant the Millennium Scale was in his hand. "This Scale is the most powerful of the seven items. Not only can it capture a soul, but it can destroy it as well."   
  
Yamuki could only watch in amusement as the God admired the golden object. "Am I supposed to believe that?"  
  
Anubis huffed and stood up. "You should." He tossed the Scale over to Yamuki and it fastened itself around his neck. "With that Scale, I am linked to you. Through your journey here, if you should come into trouble, I will be summoned. And if you happen to be in a duel, simply play the card, and I can come forth as a Duel Monster."  
  
Yamuki nodded. /So that's who I saw in the card! I saw Anubis' face!/.   
  
"Indeed, it was I."   
  
Yamuki spluttered. "You can read my mind?!"  
  
"Did you not yet realize I am a God?"  
  
Yamuki snorted and folded his arms.   
  
Anubis turned to face the window and he gazed outward. "You were brought here by the tomb-keeper, Shadi, to stop a demon, one who should have never been given the gift of life or my blessing." He paused. "I could not interfere, as could no other God, when your mother's life ended nor when other's were as well. As a God, it is my duty to simply make sure the mortal realm and the immortal realm are not breached. When it was, by the demon, was it only possible I could come forth and do my duty."  
  
Yamuki watched Anubis from the corner of his eye. "But, you could've stopped it, couldn't you? My mother's death?"  
  
Anubis did not waver at the boy's comment. It wasn't the first time someone had asked that question and it wouldn't be the last. "Yes, I could have." Yamuki felt a surge of anger run through his veins at the God's comment.  
  
"I know you are angry, but you have been given a chance to stop it from happening here, in this time. The demon, sensing you have escaped, has followed you here. He was the one who shed your mother's blood and your father's. It was he who wishes to destroy you for you carry royal blood, as your are now the last heir to it."  
  
Yamuki said nothing in response. He simply wanted . .. well, he didn't know what he wanted. Everything was happening in a rush. Just a few hours ago, he was in his house doing chores for his mother and then the next thing he knew his mother was murdered, he was shipped back in time, and now a God was saying he was his partner to protect the world, AND that he was a Pharaoh's son? It was too much to handle.   
  
Anubis took a step back and turned to Yamuki. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow's dawn will soon come and you need to have the energy to face the new day. You will be going tomorrow to school to get some education and to meet new people."  
  
Yamuki gave Anubis a confused look. "School?!"  
  
Anubis nodded. "You have a fairly intelligent mind. The Son of the Pharaoh should get as much education as he possibly can. It can help you out in difficult situations."  
  
Yamuki rolled his eyes. "Sure it can."  
  
"Oh and one other thing. You'll be meeting for father and mother tomorrow so it's a wise idea to not blurt out your reason for being here and who I am. You'll attract unwanted attention."  
  
Yamuki could've died on the spot. "My FATHER and MOTHER?! In the SEVEN-". He felt his mouth suddenly close and his eyes darted to Anubis who had raised his hand to stop the cursing that was about to slur out.  
  
"You should learn to keep that mouth clean." Anubis then forced Yamuki's body to go completely slack. He then walked up the boy and closed his eyelids. Sighing, he lifted the covers and tucked the boy in. "I'll awake you in a few hours." He said to the comatose Yamuki. Anubis then took a seat at the foot of the bed and watched the rising and falling of Yamuki's chest. Anubis then let out a whine. "Why do I have to be so strict?" He laid his head in his hands and whimpered. "He's such a cute kid."  
  
**********  
  
Yami paced the floor in the kitchen as Anzu and Yugi huddled together in a chair asleep. There it was again! That magical aura! He had felt it rise just a few minutes ago. He shook his head. It was all too strange. Yugi's nightmares (that even Anzu and he had sensed), and the dark disturbance that had entered the world. What and where had it come from? What was it's purpose here? Was it after the Millennium Items or himself?   
  
He wasn't getting any of his questions answered. All he got was an overly scared Yugi and an equally scared Anzu. He stopped his pacing and gazed at both of them. The two of them were the most people dear to him. Yugi, for his brotherly affection and strength and for Anzu, her kindness and willingness to help him no matter the situation.   
  
The clock on the wall chimed as a new hour was reached. Yami looked at the clock which read '3AM'. His eyes widened. He had not realized the time that had passed so quickly. Yugi let out a giggle in his sleep as Anzu's head fell more into his shoulder.  
  
Yami turned his head and chuckled softly at the sight. He decided it would be a good idea to carry, er, drag Yugi and Anzu to a more comfortable area like a bed.  
  
And so, he set on his task. It was going to be a sore morning. **hehe**  
  
***********  
  
(A/n: It's a new day! Morning!! Yay... *snore*)  
  
As usual, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Joey were running to school.  
  
"C'mon you guys! Pick up the pace!" Anzu yelled as she ran infront of them.  
  
"Hey, Anzu? How com you're coming to school?" Jonounchi managed to puff out as he ran along Yugi. "I thought.. (huff)...you.. (huff)...goingtoaschoolinNewYork?" He croaked in one sentence. (A/N: Yay Jono!)  
  
Anzu, now huffing as well as the school came into sight, shouted back, "I was, Jono, but since I missed you guys so much, I transferred my credits to continue my education here!" She was now red in the face.  
  
The group ran in through the double doors and headed to their home room. They all squeezed through the door as the bell just rang. In their seats, students could see the four all puffing for breath as if they just ran a marathon race. As the last student entered, their home room teacher came to greet the class with a warm and friendly smile. "Good morning, class." Ms. Ramen chirpped to the students and hearing some puffing, she turned to Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jono. She clapped her hands together.  
  
"Is it ever good to see students getting exercise! Well done, you four!" All four in question sweatdropped.   
  
Ms. Ramen then pulled out her chair and settled down to her desk. "Now, class, I would like for you to take out your novels   
  
'Macbeth' and 'Julius Caesar'. We'll be studying what a "tragic hero" is. Please, choose a novel and read from pages 1-100. You have one hour."  
  
As the sound of books opening, a voice came onto the PA system (?). "Ms. Ramen, could you please send a student to the office?"  
  
"Sure, sir!" Ms. Ramen replied. "Any volunteers?"  
  
There was a silence and she could've sworn a dustbunny rolled infront of her feet. "Ok, then. I'll go myself. Please behave yourselves while I'm gone." With that, she stood up and walked out and to the office.  
  
"Man! I'm starvin'!", Jonounchi cried outloud. "That run used up all my energy!" Now, the three (Yugi, Honda, and Anzu sweatdropped. Anzu bonked Jono on the head. "Y'ow!" Jono whined from the floor. "What was that for?!"  
  
A vein pulsed from Anzu's neck. "Do you have to repeat EVERY thought aloud?!"  
  
Yugi and Honda backed down from Anzu. They both knew how angry she could get. "Do you have a problem with that?!" Jono blurted out (A/n: bad Jono! Anzu's gonna get you! o.O)  
  
The vein on Anzu's head pulsed so bad she thought it would burst. "I do have a problem!" She was just about to give Jono another wack when Kaiba noticed the scuffle. "Hey, puppy? Your master not handling you properly?" Kaiba gave a cold laugh.  
  
"Maybe you should skip on the treats!" He smirked.  
  
Anzu's anger found another target and it took Yugi AND Honda to get her down. "Kaiba!" She breathed through her teeth.  
  
Then, the classroom door opened and Ms. Ramen poked her head in. "Hi, class!" She entered in and when her body came into view, she seemed to be holding a bag. "Could I have everyone's attention please?"  
  
Kaiba could've snorted as the whole (or most) of the class gave her their attention. "I'd like to introduce a new student."  
  
A young man walked in on cue. "This is Ahmosumi Yamu. He's a transfer student from Egypt. Please everyone be kind and warm to him as the year goes by."   
  
'Ahmosumi' bowed, and the Millennium Scales came into view.  
  
With that, 'Ahmosumi Yamu', took a seat in between a startled Kaiba and an even more surprised Yugi, Honda, Jono, and Anzu (all with their mouths agape).   
  
"Now, has everyone read up to Page 100?"  
  
*********  
  
Muwahahaha!!!!!!!! I have introduced Yamuki :D And if you remember, 'Ahmosumi' is Yamuki's middle name, and for his last name, I just shortened his first ^^  
  
Review please? :D 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to respond to reviews next chapter :p Again, I don't have much time -_-  
  
Thank you though to all that reviewed!! :D:D:D It makes me happy :)  
  
*laughs evilly* I hope I'm going slow enough. I really don't want to rush anything. It's not to tease anyone, it's just I want the flow of the story to keep at one type of pace. :)  
  
On with story!  
  
Oh! I should point out that Yami and Yugi share the same body here except when one goes into spirit form, Anzu can see them :D I'll explain that in later chapters :p  
  
*********  
  
Ms. Ramen drawled on for the rest of the period. Every student in the class had either fallen asleep, were passing notes, or busied themselves in other work. Even Kaiba was disinterested and found himself sketching out a diagram of a new duel disk.  
  
To the other mischevious part of the class, Honda, Anzu, Yugi, and Jono, were watching Yamuki working hard and paying attention to Ms. Ramen's every word.  
  
Jono nudged Yugi with his elbow and whispered low. "Eh, Yugi? You looking at that guy?"  
  
Jono pointed to Yamuki.  
  
Yugi (still in slight shock) could only nod. Honda was darting his eyes between his friends and the stranger and slit his eyes. Rubbing his chin, he could only think of one reason to NOT like this guy. A lightbulb appeared on top of his head. That guy was after Shizuka! The veins immediately started to pop as he imagined nasty things the new guy could do to her.  
  
Anzu, on the other hand, was not looking as shocked as Yugi or as jealous as Honda.  
  
She was curious about the Egyptian yet she could not put her finger on the reason.  
  
Yamuki scratched his head with the back of his pencil and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He had not realized a teacher could be so boring. At least classes in Egypt contained subjects that could keep him entertained for five minutes straight. This 'Ms. Ramen' had to be the most boring teacher on the continent!   
  
A watch beeping caused him to lose his train of thought. He lazily turned his head to the side and tried to pinpoint the noise. He saw a brown-headed girl nearly jump out of her seat in surprise. A quick movement of her fingers and she turned the sound off. She didn't expect the new student to be looking at her and her blue eyes widened at the sight of another pair of the exact color blue.   
  
Yamuki blinked twice. She had the same color blue of his own eyes! A thought struck him and he remembered what Anubis had said. "You're going to meet your father and mother."  
  
Perhaps, this young woman was one of his parents? He knitted his eyebrows together and squinted. It was too bad the teacher had moved him after he had taken a seat near the mischevious quartet. She had probably thought he was blind after spending most of his life in the blinding sand dunes of Egypt.   
  
A smack on the board brought him and every other student to attention. "Ok, class." Ms. Ramen chirpped. "You may now close your books. I've written your homework on the sideboard. Have a good day!"  
  
Groans echoed throughout the room as everyone saw the homework. 'Read another 100 pages of your book and be prepared to write a five paged essay tomorrow. Good luck!'  
  
The bell signaled the break between classes and not one student hesitated to get out of the room. They all bustled and pushed through the small doorway and merged with the rest of the flow of tired students down the main hallway.  
  
As usual, Yugi and co were bunched together in their usual meeting place near the stairs. Honda and Jono fell down together against a bench while Anzu and Yugi leaned against a wall.  
  
"So.", Jono piped up. "What did you guys think of the new kid?" He folded his arms accross his back and leaned against them.  
  
Honda crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't trust him. Anybody that would look like that has to be hiding something."  
  
Yugi flushed at Honda's comment. "I don't know. He's different."   
  
Jono looked to Anzu. "Anzu, you?"  
  
Anzu looked towards the floor. "I'm not sure either. He seems nice. . . but . . . there's something about him I can't quite figure out."  
  
"Hm. . ." Jono muttered.  
  
Anzu giggled. "Jono, are you trying to act smart?"  
  
Jono's eyebrow twitched. "Waaaaaat? Can't a man think? Men can be smart too. Maybe even smarter than women."  
  
He stuck his nose in the air in defiance.  
  
Anzu felt the usual pusling of a vein in her temple. "Jono. . . . . " A thundering 'THUD' and Jono was on the floor for the scond time that day. Honda and Yugi sighed and shook their heads. Anzu turned on heel and walked down the hallway.  
  
Yugi and Honda hurriedly took off after her and soon enough Jono was running after them.  
  
*********  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident and the gang discovered that 'Yamu' was in all their classes and of course every class Yamuki could feel four pairs of eyes burning into his back. It made him feel very uncomfortable.   
  
When the time came when school was over, he darted out through the frontdoors and walked briskly to the bus stop. He was just about to make it when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned his head and was greeted by the face of the young, brown haired woman he had met during the first class.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Yamuki turned fully around and gave her a dazzling smile. Anzu blushed at his smile.   
  
"Hello." He responded back.  
  
"Um . . . " Anzu looked a bit lost.  
  
Yamuki cocked his head to the side and his deep golden bangs fell infront of his eyes. He brushed them back and brought out his hand. He gave her a bigger grin. "You can call me Yamuki. It's a bit easier to say than Ahmosumi."  
  
Anzu gave a small gasp. She had not expected him to be so friendly. Not being rude, she took his hand and they both gave a handshake. "My name is Anzu Mazaki. You can call me Anzu."  
  
Yamuki's eyes widened. "Mazaki?!" He nearly took a heart attack. "Um. . . excuse me for a moment." Yamuki ran the opposite direction that Anzu was standing.  
  
Anzu blinked. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was hiding in the bushes, the bored expression on his face while Yugi, in spirit form, had his fist clenched and was biting his lip.   
  
**********  
  
Yamuki wanted to bang his head against anything metal. How stupid could he have been?! His mother and this current Anzu looked exactly alike! A few differences such as length of her hair and age, but still the same! Yamuki wished his 'partner' had warned him.  
  
A feather fell onto his forehead. Yamuki looked upwards and discovered Anubis floating above him. "Anubis?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Anubis crossed his legs and squatted into a sitting position. He laid his head upon one hand and the other moved freely. "Just checking out some scenary."  
  
Yamuki growled angrily. "You're going to be seen!"  
  
Anubis rolled his eyes. "It's amazing how naive some humans can be." He gave a big sigh. "I'm a GOD. I can decide when I want to be seen. You think I would let everyone know I was here? The chaos it would cause!" He rubbed his temples. "And the headache!"  
  
Yamuki snorted and crossed his arms. Anubis let out another sigh.   
  
"Yamuki!" A female voice shouted out. Anubis' ears pricked up. "It sounds like your mother's calling."  
  
Before Yamuki could taunt back a remark, Anubis had disappeared into the Scales. /Great./  
  
**********  
  
Muwahahaha!! Another chapter :D *smiles* 


End file.
